


Daddy needs it

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hercules Hansen, Breeding, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Nursing Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Top Chuck Hansen, lots of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They end up back in their hotel room, teeth raking over hard, callous skin, and fingers twitching at clothes that should already be gone.</p>
<p>Chuck growls, demanding, biting down on Herc's lips until he taste copper. He licks at the red, relishing in the desperate moans coming from Herc's mouth. The vibrations send straight to Chuck's cock.</p>
<p>Then, Herc tries for more, reaching down and palming Chuck's fully hard erection through the straining fabric of his jeans. Chuck breathes out a low chuckle, fisting a handful of hair and yanking it back. Herc lets out a gasp and Chuck surges his hips forward to meet his father's heat.</p>
<p>"Is this what you want, old man? What you need? Your son's cock?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy needs it

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta. Any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Oh my god, this came out so much more kinkier and dirtier than I ever hoped for. I don't even know what happened. It started off as normal smut, kind of, maybe, but then somewhere my mind exploded into some wrong fantasy, and so, this fic happened.
> 
> Be forewarned, if you have a problem with any of the above kinks or tags, you probably shouldn't read. Just telling you know. If not, go have fun.
> 
> Tell me if there's anything else I need to tag.

They end up back in their hotel room, teeth raking over hard, callous skin, and fingers twitching at clothes that should already be gone.

Chuck growls, demanding, biting down on Herc's lips until he taste copper. He licks at the red, relishing in the desperate moans coming from Herc's mouth. The vibrations send straight to Chuck's cock.

Then, Herc tries for more, reaching down and palming Chuck's fully hard erection through the straining fabric of his jeans. Chuck breathes out a low chuckle, fisting a handful of hair and yanking it back. Herc lets out a gasp and Chuck surges his hips forward to meet his father's heat.

"Is this what you want, old man? What you need? Your son's cock?"

Chuck laughs. He laughs as if he's the high and mighty one, as if Herc was the one to blame for their actions. He laughs as if he wasn't as twisted and fucked up as his father.

Herc huffs out air through his nostrils, shooting his son a look. "Oi, I'm not the only screwed up one here."

Chuck smirks. "Oh, really? Is that why you told the reporters that you're not looking for anyone right now? That the only love you care about is mine? Your sweet, precious son's?"

Herc doesn't answer and that makes the boy even more arrogant. Chuck lowers his eyes slightly, softening his voice, and pursing his lips in the most innocent of ways.

"Is that true, daddy? Do you love me?"

Herc's breathing hitches at the word. _Daddy._ He swallows hard, and Chuck grins at the sight.

"Don't call me that," Herc musters in a strained voice.

Chuck fakes a frown. "Why not,  _daddy?_ I thought you loved me." Herc looks to protest, but Chuck doesn't give him a chance. He bites another kiss into Herc's mouth and grinds his crotch deep into the elder Hansen's palm, which was still rubbing Chuck's cock intently. They exchange breathy moans until Chuck pulls back suddenly, releasing his grip on Herc's hair as well, and speaks, his voice low and husky.

"Or maybe you love my cock? Is that it, daddy? You love your little boy's cock? Love the way it feels down your throat? Love the way it fills that hot mouth of yours? How you choke on it when I hold you down and fuck your voice dry? Is that what you love, daddy?"

Herc whines, a filthy little noise of want. Chuck smirks, but nods, giving his father permission to clumsily fumble with his belt until it feel to the floor seconds later. Herc began to fish out his son's throbbing erection when Chuck stopped him. Herc looked frustrated but the younger Hansen only smiled.

"Or maybe you only love me when I'm inside of you. Maybe you only care when I'm thrusting into that tight hole of yours, and you're clenching out my name. Is that why you love me, daddy? Because I make you feel full? Full from my cock and cum? So full that you don't want to move, so you just stay there, filthy and drunk on my cum, until you're too tired to even stay awake and you fall asleep, ass still clenching around my soft cock."

Herc was moaning desperately now. Chuck had taken time to rid of his father's trouser and stroked the man to length. He thumbs at the silt of Herc's tip, coating himself in his dad's precum, while his other fingers trace up and down the leaking shaft.

"So, which is it, daddy? Do you love me, or do you love my cock?"

Herc growls, thrusting his cock deeper into Chuck's touch. The boy smirks, giving it a light squeeze before raising his brows cockily.

"Which one, daddy?" he asks again.

"You know which one."

"Do I? Maybe you should remind me."

Chuck mashes their cocks together, stroking slow and purposeful. The friction causes Herc to groan intensely, eyes low and knees buckling. A fountain of precum falls down from both of their cocks, mixing together and slicking Chuck's movements. Chuck scoops up the clear liquid with one hand while the other continues to jerk them both off. He brings the substance up to Herc's lips, teasing it around the pink flesh.

"Chuck..."

Chuck pushes his fingers inside and groans when he feels Herc clamp down, tongue swiping at every last inch of their precum. Herc sucks hard and slow, cleaning single one of Chuck's fingers. Chuck was still stroking their cocks when he asked again.

"Come on, daddy. Tell me. Tell me which one and maybe I'll give it to you."

"Your cock!" Herc nearly screams out. Chuck gives him a small smile. "Your cock. I love your cock. I love the way it feels inside throat, the little bulge it makes as you shove into my mouth. I love the precum. I love how much you make and how it covers your entire cock, so when you fuck my face, it slides down nice and easy. I love the way the vein bulges and twitch right when you're about to explode. And I love the the taste of your cum, God, it taste fucking incredible, especially when it hits the back of my throat and you make it swallow every drop of it."

Chuck smiles smugly, clearly too amuse. "That's a whore's mouth you got there, daddy."

"Your whore's mouth," Herc answers.

Chuck loses it. The playful demeanor in his voice vanishes, replaced by a red, hot lust. He pulls off of their cocks.

"Get on your knees and suck me, now."

Herc doesn't waste any time. He drops to the ground, engulfing Chuck's entire cock in one move. They groaned in unison when Herc begins to suck, hollowing out his cheeks with each one. Saliva and precum drip out from the corner of Herc's mouth, edging itself into Herc's stubble.

Chuck is thick, but that doesn't stop the boy from forcing his entire length down Herc's throat. He doesn't move any gentler or slower because of it.

"Fuck," Chuck breathes out. He grabs the side of the Herc's head, holding him steady as he pushes his entire length down.

Herc makes a gagging noise.

"Fuck yeah. You like that, daddy? You like your son's cock down your throat, making you gag and choke?"

Herc hums out his approval.

Chuck groans. "Yeah, your mouth feels so good, daddy. So hot and wet. Fuck. Stick your tongue out. Yeah, just like that. Fuck!"

Chuck is skull-fucking his dad now, cock assaulting the inside of Herc's mouth. And Herc just takes it. The man just sits there, mouth open and wide, throat wet and ready. Open and ready for Chuck. For his cock.

Chuck pulls out, a clear trail of saliva and precum dripping from his tip. It connects with Herc's lips and the man licks it up eagerly.

"On the bed, now."

Herc does as he's told.

"On your back, head over the edge."

Herc positions himself just so. His mouth still open wide and his eyes now fixated on Chuck's cock, hanging inches from his face.

Chuck isn't gentle. He never is. Instead, the boy shoves his entire length into Herc's mouth, only stopping when he felt Herc's nose on his balls. Herc steals a sniff and Chuck laughs.

He fucks in slow at first. Watching as his cock makes a wondrous bulge underneath Herc's throat. Chuck eases back out then in, his fingers tracing the movement on Herc's skin. "Fuck, that's beautiful."

Herc lets out another hum, the vibration shooting straight into Chuck's cock and fingers.

"You look so good like this, daddy. Choked out and full on my cock. You should see yourself. The way your body shakes every time I shove myself in, it's fucking gorgeous. You should see how your throat bobs up and down when you swallow around my cock like you can't get enough, like you want more. Need more. Swallow, daddy. Swallow for me. Fuck. Yes. Again. Do it again."

Chuck was moving faster now. Ramming his cock down his father's throat over and over. One of his hands was clamped over Herc's throat just so he could feel his own cock as it fucked into older man. The friction between Herc's throat, the man's humming moans, and Chuck's own hand made him explode without warning.

He watched as it shot straight into Herc's throat, passing his lips and into the man's belly. Herc swallowed again, and this time, Chuck groaned loudly, his knees buckling, falling onto the bed frame. The position made it so that Chuck's cock was even deeper into Herc's throat, and Herc's nose was right underneath his ballsack.

Chuck held one of his hands onto the mattress for support while the other gripped at the side of Herc's head, coaxing the man to swallow over and over. Chuck began to slowly pull out, leaving enough drops for Herc to enjoy.

Herc greedily licked at what he could before Chuck jerked away, leaving the man whimpering for more.

"Greedy little whore, aren't ya?"

"More." Was all Herc said, his voice hoarse and dry.

Chuck answers in a huff. "Whores don't get to demand." He gently slaps the side of Herc's head, the flesh still swollen and red from where Chuck had fucked into him.

Herc pants out, struggling to give his words out. Chuck smiles, stroking at the flushed skin, easing each letter out slowly. After a minute, Herc manages a word.

"Please."

"Please what, daddy?" Chuck responds, cruel and torturous.

Herc swallows. "Please fuck me."

"That whore mouth again."

"Not my mouth this time."

Chuck's smile turns into a devilish grin. He beckons at his father. "Turn around. I want to see that tight hole of yours."

Herc obeys oh so well. He twist his body around, head plop down a pillow, legs out spread, and hole pink and clenched. Chuck moves forward, fingers teasing at the entrance, watching in pleasure each time Herc hitches a breath.

Chuck give his palm out to Herc. "Spit. It's all you're getting."

Herc does.

Chuck slicks up his entire cock in the thin lube as his other fingers play with Herc's hole, tracing it back and forth and watching as it responds to his every touch. "Whore hole to go with your whore mouth, huh?"

Herc bites out an obscene noise, his eyes flashing hunger and mouth twisted into something vulgar.

Chuck pushes forward, lining up his cock with Herc's hole, before thrusting it in. It's maybe three inches inside before Chuck feels Herc clamp down, swallowing the rest of his length.

"Fuck! Greedy, impatient little whore. I didn't even get halfway and you're begging for more. Fucking cock whore."

"Move," Herc says, almost demanding. He catches himself. "Please."

Chuck shakes his head but complies. He rolls his hips forward, ramming his cock deeper and deeper into Herc's ass. The elder man hisses, tightening his hole like a vice. Chuck roars, grasping the side of Herc's hips, fingers digging into flesh.

"Fuck! Daddy, your hole. So tight, so fucking tight. Shit!"

Herc presses down in response, sucking in and holding onto Chuck's cock with every thrust. It makes it difficult for Chuck not to shake with pleasure with each roll. His cock making a sick, wet slap against Herc's heat.

"Fuck! That's it! Squeeze that hole for me, daddy. Good. Yes. Just like that. Relax for me, daddy. Good. Now, tighten. Fuck, yes, good. Again. Relax. Tighten. Relax Tighten. Fuck, daddy. Keep going. Yes. Fuck."

Chuck pushes in lazily now, allowing Herc most of the work.

"Mm, daddy. You feel so good, stretched out on my cock. Fuck, do that again. Yes. Mm, wish I could keep you like this."

Herc lets out a whine, impaling himself back on Chuck's cock, meeting the boy's steady pace.

"Yeah, you want that? Want to be drugged out on your son's cock? Hole red and flushed on my cum?"

Herc throws his head back, eyes rolled up, and legs wrapped around Chuck's ass.

"Maybe I'll keep you like this."

Chuck fucks in slow now.

"Fill you with my cum. Your baby boy's cum. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Of course you would. You'd eat it for breakfast if you could."

Chuck fucks in again, drawing out each thrust. He watches Herc swallow around his cock, desperate and needy.

"Maybe I'll let you do that. How does that sound, daddy? To be full on my cum, so full that it's leaking out? Then, maybe I'll fuck you again and again and again. Fuck you till there's nothing left but my cock."

Another slow thrust.

"Maybe I'll fuck you till you pass out. Pass out with my cock still up your ass. Maybe I'll wake you up like that, wake you up with a quick fuck. Shh, it's okay, daddy. It'll feel great. I promise."

They're both breathing heavily now. Chuck, rolling his hips in, slow and powerful. Herc, digging his fingers into the mattress, eyes fluttering between conscious and not.

"Then, maybe if you've been good, I'd feed you my cock. Let you nurse on it until you're full and healthy. Give daddy my cock, train him on it. Train him until he can't get enough, until he wants nothing but my cock."

Chuck pushes in one final time, his cock exploding with the final thrust. He collapses in a fit of pants and moans, his face meeting Herc's.

White, sticky cum coats the blue of Herc's shirt, a small streak hanging from his stubble. Herc's face is flushed and sweaty, the edges of his eyes watering.

Chuck reaches forward, planting a quick kiss on his father's lips, before cleaning the sticky mess off his dad's beard.

"You really do love my cock, don't you, old man?"

Herc hums out a quiet response. It sounds warm and inviting. He inches over on the bed, giving his son room.

"You know, I love _you_ too, right?"

Chuck mutters out a groan as he settles into Herc's arms. His eyes already fluttering shut and his breathing even. Sleep hanging onto his words.

"Stop ruining the moment."

**Author's Note:**

> So, Chuck came out more arrogant and smutty than I planned. And he apparently is in love with his cock, and so is Herc. Yeah. I don't know. Maybe I'll write something less dirtier another day.


End file.
